1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in bus bar interlayer connector structure forming the internal circuit of a junction box which is used for interconnection of wire harnesses, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a prior art connector structure of the kind specified above, there is known a connector structure wherein, as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 101489/79, one of bus bars in different layers has a raised tab formed by bending it at right angles to the bus bar body, whilst another bus bar has an elongated hole formed therein, the tab having a longitudinal slit formed therein to afford it a resiliency, the slit tab being forced through the elongated hole in the another bus bar.
To afford the tab a proper resiliency, it is essential for the longitudinal slit of the tab to have a predetermined length, which results in increase in the height of the tab raised portion.
This means that when the tab is formed by punching a sheet metal the developed length thereof will increase, thus reducing the number of bus bars which can be wired in a predetermined space. Further, since the tab is required to be connected in the middle of the height thereof, namely, in the central portion of the longitudinal slit with the other bus bar, the interlayer distance of the bus bars will increase, thus bringing about disadvantages such as increase in the space for wiring bus bars and increase in the size of the junction box.
Further, the leading end portion of the tab is rounded to facilitate the force-fit of the tab through the elongated hole in the other bus bar.
However, since the width of the round portion terminating zone is equal to that of the straight side starting zone, when the tab is forced through the elongated hole, the edge of the hole is scraped off. As a result, the amount of flexure of the central portion of the tab to be connected with the other bus bar is reduced, thus reducing the contact pressure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bus bar interlayer connector structure wherein even in case the height of the raised portion of the tab is reduced a high resiliency, and hence a high contact pressure can be obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector structure wherein the contact pressure of the tab to be forced through the elongated hole at the connecting position thereof can be increased so as to make safer electrical connection.